


Cat and Mouse

by VixxsFantasyGirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, catboyau, kittyau, masterslave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixxsFantasyGirl/pseuds/VixxsFantasyGirl
Summary: Chanyeol is a lazy catboy that loves to sit around, watching tv and reading the latest gossip magazines.Baekhyun is a sweet and loving catboy whose heart pounds whenever his furry boyfriend curls up in his lap.But what happens when one mistake turns their playful, loving relationship into a dark game of cat and mouse?





	1. There’s More Than One Way....

 

Chanyeol sighed softly as he sat on the sofa, flipping lazily through the pages of a popular gossip magazine, making weird looks at the headlines.

“Humans are so weird,” he mumbled to himself.

His long white tail swayed back and forth on the floor as he scanned the latest article on how a popular actor had recently ‘destroyed their beautiful body’ (aka gained five pounds). He rolled his eyes, turning the page.  He was about to start reading about how the latest idol had ‘betrayed’ their fandom by breathing wrong when suddenly the front door slammed, causing him to jump.

“Shit!” he squeaked, setting the magazine down and turning his head to see his boyfriend walking towards him.  He sighed in relief and smiled brightly, happy that he was finally home from the store, but his smile faded when he noticed that the shorter man was actually _storming_ towards him.  On top of that, his normally cheery face was replaced by one of rage.  Chanyeol swallowed hard, feeling nervous for the first time as he scooted back on the couch in an instinctual attempt to get away from the threat. “Baek, what is it? What’s wrong? Are you oka—”

_SLAP!_

“OW!” The lanky catboy cried out when his boyfriend’s slender hand landed sharply across his face.  He whimpered, his hand automatically flying up to hold his hurt cheek, his eyes wide as he stared at him.  “W-What was that for??”

Baekhyun glared witheringly at his boyfriend, and Chanyeol felt himself practically shrink under the heat of his stare.  Suddenly Baekhyun raised his hand again, and Chanyeol flinched, but this time there was a cell phone in his grip.

 _Chanyeol’s_ cell phone.

Suddenly it all became clear to Chanyeol when he saw the photo on the screen shining back at him.  The photo of a handsome young man sitting on a sofa with a very _tall_ young man with _white_ _cat ears_ wrapped around his side, his long white tail curled around the smaller man’s legs, his lips locked with the smaller man’s own.

“If I’m not mistaken, this is a photo of my best friend, Jongdae.  Also, if I’m not mistaken, and I’m surely not, because I’m not a _fucking idiot_...that is my _BOYFRIEND. KISSING. HIM._ ”

Chanyeol winced at Baekhyun’s tone, his heart pounding in his chest nervously. 

Baekhyun gripped the phone so tight that his knuckles were whitening, trying hard to keep his voice steady.  “You have three seconds to explain.”

 

 

\--:--

 

 

 


	2. ...To Skin a Catboy

 

Chanyeol stared at his boyfriend with wide, nervous eyes as he tried to spit out the jumbled words.

“I-It was a long time ago!!”

“WHEN?”

“L-last year! The party!”

“The party where _we_ _met??_ ”

“...yes...”

“You kissed my best friend the _DAY WE MET??_ ”

Chanyeol shrunk at the harsh tone and the dark eyes that were practically boring holes into him. Baekhyun’s furry red-orange ears were lying flat against his hair, and his striped orange tail was whacking against the couch, a clear sign that he was seriously agitated.  Chanyeol’s chest felt tight.  He had never seen Baekhyun this angry before.

“Yes...BUT!”

_“Get to the room.”_

Chanyeol’s eyes widened even more, swallowing hard, knowing that it wasn’t their bedroom that his boyfriend was referring to.

“ _T-that_ room...? But—”

“ _NOW!!_ ”

Chanyeol squeaked, giving a startled jump, scrambling off the couch and bolting upstairs and down the hallway, coming to a large black door at the end.  His hand trembled, knowing exactly what lay behind it. He was scared and didn’t want to go in—not with his boyfriend in such a dangerous mood—but he knew that Baekhyun would be storming up those stairs after him in a few moments, and he also knew that if he didn’t find Chanyeol inside that room and in position, the tall catboy would be in a world of hurt.  Well...the _bad_ kind of hurt, anyway.

Taking a few shaky breaths, Chanyeol turned the handle and pushed open the heavy door, stepping inside the room.  He licked his lips, looking around at the peculiar furniture around the room—the kind of furniture that had straps... chains... leather...

He glanced over at the hooks on the wall where various objects were hanging.  The kind of objects that had cuffs...spikes...

He had fondly come to think of these objects as his ‘toys’, but tonight they sent a chill down his spine. Normally when they used this room, it was a good thing. Chanyeol actually looked forward to it.  But this was different.  This time was a punishment.

Right on time, a pair of footsteps stomped up the stairs, and Chanyeol could practically feel his boyfriend’s rage in the vibrations under his own feet. He gulped anxiously as he heard the door open behind him, jumping a little when he slammed shut.  He didn’t have to turn around.  He could feel the radiating essence of the furious person standing behind him.  He knew he shouldn’t speak, but he tried anyway.

“Master-”

“Get on the bench. NOW.”

Chanyeol shuddered at the angry tone, but nodded and walked over to the inclined, magenta leather bench that had four padded ‘arms’—two on either side—with hanging straps.  Hesitating for a few seconds, he lifted his legs and set his shins on each of the lower arms, resting on his knees.  He then leaned forward, laying his stomach on the padded leather strip in front of him and laid his forearms on the two upper arms.  He trembled visibly when he felt Baekhyun buckling the straps around his shins and forearms, tying them down tight so that he could no longer move.

“M-Master, please... let me explain...”

_SLAP!_

Chanyeol whimpered at the harsh smack on his face.

“You already did.  Now keep your mouth shut and take your punishment like a good boy.”

Swallowing hard, Chanyeol dropped his gaze to the floor submissively, whispering. “Yes, Master.”

Deciding to keep his head down to avoid any extra punishment, Chanyeol relied on his hearing to let him know what was happening. He could hear the shorter hybrid shuffling through the chest of toys and the rack on the wall as the metal objects clanked against each other.  After a few moments, he heard the soft footsteps stop on his left side. There was a table next to the bench, and he could hear the tools and toys clank and thud as they were laid on the surface.  His curiosity was as rampant as always, but the other part of him was actually afraid to look.  But before he could decide whether or not to take the chance and peek, a blindfold covered his eyes, turning his whole world pitch black.

 

 

\--:--

 

 

 

 


	3. But I Prefer To Please Him Instead

 

Baekhyun dragged his claws down his lover’s bare ass, smirking when he whimpered.  One of the advantages of being a catboy was that it was perfectly natural to be completely naked at home.  Which meant there was no hassle of clothes being in the way.  If he wanted to take his lover right then and there, he could.  And normally he would.  But right now, he was too angry and hurt to think about getting off.  He wanted Chanyeol to pay for what he did.  He didn’t care that it happened a year ago.  The wound was fresh, and that was enough to keep his mind on his task.  Suddenly there was another hard slap across Chanyeol’s cheek, and he cried out, his soft white ears flickering.

“Open your mouth, bitch.”

Chanyeol whimpered, hesitating before opening his lips slowly.  He shuddered when the familiar rubber ball was shoved into his mouth, and he trembled a little when he felt the nimble fingers fastening the buckle behind his head, securing the gag.  He moaned instinctively when he felt soft leather strips being dragged down his back and over his ass. _His flogger_. Chanyeol reflexively pushed his ass up a little, and a sharp sting landed there.

_Thwack!_

“Mmmf!” Chanyeol whimpered, flinching his hips forward when the blow was harder than he was used to.  He groaned when he felt Baekhyun grab his tail and tie it to the bench so that it was out of the way.  He shivered at the cool air on his ass and let out a slight whine when he felt the leather run over it again.

“ow many do I et, Mathter?” Chanyeol mouthed around the ball in muffled words.

“As many as I fucking want to give you, Chanyeol.  And if you move, you’re going to get ten more.”

The taller catboy let out a helpless whimper, but nodded in resignation.  “Yeth, Mathter...”

There was a heavy pause, and Chanyeol shook tensely in wait, wondering why it hadn’t begun yet.

“M-Mathter...?”

_WHACK!_

“Mmmf!!” Chanyeol whimpered as his boyfriend began his punishment.

_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_

Chanyeol cried out, gripping the leather padded arms, his body trembling with every hard slap of the leather flogger against his ass.  He bit down hard on the rubber ball, using all his willpower not to move.

_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_

Chanyeol let out a long whine, his legs twitching when he felt the beatings suddenly halt.

“How many was that, Chanyeol?”

If Chanyeol’s eyes hadn’t been covered, they would have been wide with worry.  _He had forgotten to count! He is always supposed to count.  Stupid, stupid, stupid..._

He hesitated for a second, feeling the leather drag over his skin in warning. Knowing he was taking a shot in the dark, he spoke quietly and anxiously. “Uhh... thuhrtheen, Mathter?”

_WHACK!_

Chanyeol’s feet jerked, and he whined, mentally cursing himself.

“One more chance, Chanyeol.  If you get it wrong, I start over.”

Chanyeol wracked his brain.  _Come on, come on, come on... I think it was ten...no...twelve?... But did the one just now count? Ohh why am I so stupid??_

“I-If you count the latht one... _e-eweven_ , Mathter...?” he guessed.

He held his breath while he waited for his master’s response.  It seemed like forever before he finally heard him speak.  “You better keep track if you don’t want me to start over, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol silently sighed in relief, thanking his lucky stars that he was right.  “Yeth, Mathter.  I’m thowwy for not keeping twack, Mathter.”

Baekhyun let out a slight huff, then continued.

_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_

With every hit of the flogger, his strikes were growing harder.  After the 40th spank, Chanyeol’s ass was bright red, and his legs were trembling violently with the need to get away from the pain.

“Mathter, pleath!!! Pleath!!” He begged, but the shorter catboy ignored him, choosing instead to speed up.

_WHACKWHACKWHACKWHACK!_

Chanyeol sobbed out, clenching the arms so hard that his knuckles were white.  If the strikes didn’t stop soon, his body was inevitably going to jerk forward, and ten more whippings sounded like torture at the moment.

_“MATHTER PLEATH!!! PLEATH!!!! I’M THOWWY!!!! PLEATH!!!”_

At the 60-mark, Baekhyun’s movements stilled, the flogger hanging at his side. 

“Have you learned your lesson?”

As soon as Chanyeol heard those words, he knew it was over, and he slumped onto the bench in relief, tears streaming down his cheeks, his voice raw from crying.  “Y-Yeth, Mathter... I’ve learned my lethon.  I pwomith... I-I’m t-tho thowwy, Mathter... pleath...” He whimpered, “Pleath fogive me...”

Baekhyun frowned, watching his boyfriend tremble on the bench, his ass almost purple with flogger marks.  When he heard the soft crying, he seemed to snap out of it, his rage dissipating.

“Oh Channie...oh baby, I’m sorry...” He leaned down, softly licking his lover’s back affectionately in apology.  Chanyeol jerked slightly, but then relaxed, sniffing softly. 

“Ith ok, Mathter... I detherved it for hurting you...”

Baekhyun sighed, running his hands over Chanyeol’s back.  “Yes, you did, but I think I went too far... Why didn’t you use your safe word, baby?”

Chanyeol’s voice came out timidly.  “I...I didn’t think that I detherved to uth it, Mathter.  I hurt you, tho I thould get punithed.”

Baekhyun frowned, reaching over and grabbing the bottle of lotion that he always brought with him for punishments.  “You should have used it, baby.  I would have stopped... I didn’t mean to go so hard on you, Channie.  I kinda lost it a little...” He bit his lip, whispering, “I’m really sorry, kitty...”

He squirted some lotion on his palms and gently soothed it over the welts on Chanyeol’s bottom.  The taller catboy flinched and hissed softly in pain before relaxing, letting his boyfriend continue.  This was one of the reasons why he had fallen in love with his boyfriend.  When Baekhyun first told him that he was into this lifestyle, Chanyeol was nervous, but he let them try it out together.  And he discovered that no matter how hard Baekhyun pushed him, he always took care of him afterwards.  He was always soothing and caring, and he never truly hurt him beyond repair.  He _did_ respect Chanyeol’s safe word, and Chanyeol knew that he still would have respected it if he had used it tonight, but he had told the truth.  He didn’t feel like he deserved to use it.  Not when he saw the pain that had been hidden behind the anger in Baekhyun’s eyes.  Chanyeol had never felt guiltier...

“Baby...?”

Chanyeol stirred at his boyfriend’s voice.  “Hmm?”

“You’re really quiet.  What are you thinking about...?

“Oh...jutht about how bad I feel...”

Baekhyun stayed quiet for a minute, massaging the lotion into his lover’s skin, soothing the welts that he had made.  He had really been hurt by that photo, but now that he thought about it, he knew that he had gone overboard with the punishment.  Looking at the marks he left, he started to feel guilty.  Thinking about how he could make it up to him, he got an idea.  While his one hand massaged the lotion in, he dropped his other hand lower.

Chanyeol jerked slightly in surprise when he felt smooth little fingers trailing down his hanging cock.  He moaned softly into the gag when he felt those fingers wrap around his member completely and start stroking it slowly.

“Ohhh...”

He heard an amused chuckle behind him.  “Is this helping, kitty?”

Chanyeol mewled softly, nodding.  “Yeth, Mathter...”

He groaned when he felt the stroking get a little faster, and his hips instinctively ground down, humping the fist that was holding him.  “Mathter, pleath...”

“What do you want, kitty?”

Chanyeol shivered.  “I want... I mean...will you fuck me, Mathter? Pleath...?”

Baekhyun let out a soft groan at his lover’s words, his own cock coming to life now that his anger was almost completely gone, replaced by a fiery lust instead. He let go of Chanyeol’s body and moved to stand between his legs.  He leaned down, pressing heated kisses to his spine, reveling in the way he shivered underneath him.

“You sure you want this, baby?” he whispering against the warm skin.

Chanyeol sighed softly in content, nodding.  “Yeth, Mathter.  I want you more than anything.”

“...only me?”

Chanyeol could hear the insecurity in his lover’s voice, and it made his heart clench.  “Onee ou, baby.”

Baekhyun smiled and then nipped the taller’s back, smirking when he whimpered, now in pleasure.  He stood up and gripped his now fully-erect cock and carefully pushed the tip inside his boyfriend, both of them letting out a groan at the tightness.

“Ohhh Mathter...”

Baekhyun moaned softly.  “You’re so tight, baby.  How can you still be so tight after I’ve fucked you so many times?”

Chanyeol shuddered and suddenly shoved back onto his lover’s cock until he took him all the way in, loving the way Baekhyun let out a startled gasp. He whined desperately and started fucking himself on the tabby’s cock, determined to show the shorter boy just how much he needed _him and only him_.

Baekhyun let out a low whine as he watched the taller boy thrust his body back and forth, making his cock slide in and out of his tight heat.  “Fuck, that’s one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen. You like Master’s cock, baby?”

Chanyeol half chuckled and groaned, nodding. “Mathter, I - _OVE_ your cock... t-tho good...” he whimpered.

“That’s it, baby. Fuck yourself on my cock...” Baekhyun rasped out, rubbing the ass that was bouncing on him. Chanyeol hissed softly, but kept thrusting back.  “You’re such a slut for my cock, aren’t you, baby boy?” Baekhyun rasped out.

Chanyeol whined, shoving himself back, his thrusts gaining speed.  “Yeth, Mathter, I’m your ittle thut... God, I ove how you feel inthide me...”  He panted, gripping the leather arms for leverage so he could bounce harder.

Suddenly Baekhyun lost his patience and snapped his hips hard, tearing a gasp from his boyfriend.

 “OH GOD!!” Chanyeol cried out, his body stilling immediately, recognizing the signs of when his boyfriend wanted to take the lead.  He whimpered, arching his ass up for him.  “Take me, Mathter... pleath!!”

Baekhyun smirked, not being able to resist a little teasing.  “How bad do you want it, kitty?”

Chanyeol growled a little in frustration before whining loudly, “I want it tho bad, Mathter! Pleath!! Pleath fuck me!!!”

He clenched tightly around his master’s cock for emphasis, and Baekhyun lost it.  He grabbed Chanyeol’s hair, pulling his head back and started snapping his hips hard and fast.

“OH GOD!!! YETH YETH YETH!!! OH MATHTER!! YETH, FUCK ME!! FUCK ME, MATHTER!!”

The shorter catboy let out a predatory growl and sunk his fang-like teeth into his boyfriend’s neck, clamping onto him and displaying his dominance as he fucked him into oblivion.  Chanyeol cried out when the sharp thrusts starting hitting his prostate, his claws digging into the leather as his fangs punctured small holes in the rubber ball.

“Oh Mathter, right there!!! Oh, it feelth tho good! Pleath don’t thtop!! Fuck fuck fuck!!” he yelled, panting heavily.

Baekhyun groaned, fucking him faster and faster, making sure to nail his prostate with every thrust.  Even though he hadn’t been at it very long, he was so turned on from the spankings and his boyfriend’s begging that he wasn’t sure he could last much longer. With another powerful shove, Chanyeol wailed in pleasure.

“OH GOD!!! MATHTER, I’M GONNA CUM!!! PLEATH MAY I CUM?? PLEATH, MATHTER!!”

Baekhyun growled against his neck, snapping his cock violently against Chanyeol’s prostate as a sign of permission.  Chanyeol stiffened and let out a muffled scream, his toes curling and his eyes rolling back as he came hard.  Baekhyun groaned, feeling him spasm around his cock.  The pleasure was too much for him, and he thrust in hard, holding still and crying out against Chanyeol’s neck as he came as well, filling his boyfriend with his heat.  Chanyeol whimpered, his body jerking a few times before he collapsed against the bench, panting heavily.  He let out a groan when he felt his lover sink his weight onto his back, and he moaned softly at the warm breathing on his neck.

After a few minutes, he felt the buckle of the gag being undone, and when the ball was removed from his mouth, he exhaled heavily, trying to catch his breath.

“Jesus...” he mumbled.  “Holy...shit...”

Baekhyun removed the blindfold from the taller one’s face and chuckled breathlessly, watching Chanyeol blink quickly as he tried to adjust to the lighting.  Setting the two toys on the table beside them, Baekhyun then snuggled against Chanyeol’s warm back.  He was still inside his lover, and he rested his forehead on his shoulder, taking deep breaths of his own, both of their hearts thudding rapidly in their chest.   

“That was...so good...” Chanyeol’s deep voice rumbled softly after a few minutes.

“Mmmm...I agree,” the shorter boy mumbled tiredly, kissing Chanyeol’s back softly. 

Chanyeol stayed quiet for a minute, his cheek resting on the bench as he listened to Baekhyun’s breathing.  When he spoke, his voice was almost shy.

“I love you, you know...”

He could feel a smile against his back as his favorite soft voice replied, “I know you do, baby.”

Baekhyun lifted his head, pressing a tender, affectionate kiss to Chanyeol’s temple, whispering, “I love you, too.”

Chanyeol smiled sleepily, letting out a big yawn that made Baekhyun chuckle.  “Come on, baby, let’s get to bed.  It’s getting late.”

Chanyeol nodded with half-closed eyes, groaning softly when he felt his lover detach their bodies.  When he felt his boyfriend’s tongue affectionately cleaning their lower halves, he mewled softly.  Baekhyun stood up afterwards, gently undoing the restraints. Chanyeol groaned and stood up, stretching his limbs and hissing softly as the blood rushed back to his extremities.  He sighed heavily, feeling more relaxed than he had in awhile.

Baekhyun smiled a little up at him, taking the taller boy’s hand in his and leaving the room, walking with him across the hall to their bedroom and crawling into bed with him.  He laid on his back and smiled softly when his lanky boyfriend curled up against him, laying his head on the shorter boy’s chest.  Baekhyun gently ran his fingers through Chanyeol’s silky hair, smiling softly when he felt his boyfriend purring in content, their tails twisting together in a sign of feline affection.  Remembering their earlier fight brought his thoughts back though, and he bit his lip, speaking softly. 

“Channie...?”

“Mmm...?” the other hummed sleepily, his eyes closed.

Baekhyun hesitated for a minute before speaking quietly.  “Why did you kiss him...?”

It was quiet for a minute, and Baekhyun thought he had fallen asleep when Chanyeol suddenly spoke.  “We were playing a game before you got there.  Before I met you.”

The silence swelled again for a moment, but then Chanyeol’s voice returned softly.  “I would never cheat on you, Baekkie.  I’ve never even _thought_ about any other men since I met you.” He paused for a moment before adding, “You’re the love of my life.”

The sincerity in his voice brought tears to Baekhyun’s eyes, and he had to swallow hard so that he didn’t turn into a crying mess in front of him.  After taking a few deep breaths to calm his emotions, he spoke gently. 

“I believe you, kitty.  You’re the love of my life, too.  I’m so sorry that I doubted you.”

The sleepy “ _s’ok”_ against his chest warmed Baekhyun’s heart, and he kissed Chanyeol’s head softly.  He chuckled when he heard soft snoring coming from his partner, and he closed his eyes, letting sleep overcome him as well.

 

\--

 

The next morning, Baekhyun opened his eyes sleepily, stretching a little, trying not to wake the giant catboy who was still asleep on his chest.  But his lips looked so soft, and Baekhyun was tempted to try kissing him awake when Chanyeol’s cell phone suddenly buzzed.  It rattled quietly on the nightstand where he had thrown it before going to the playroom last night.  Baekhyun inwardly groaned. 

_Who the hell calls at 7 am?_

He sighed and grabbed it, looking at the screen, an annoyed huff escaping his lips when he saw who was calling.  The _last_ person he wanted to talk to right now.  But it wouldn’t stop ringing, and his kitty curiosity got the better of him.  He rolled his eyes, answering the phone, speaking softly as to not wake his lover.

“What do you want, Jongdae?”

He could hear the smirk on the other end of the line. “Morning, Baek~.  Just wanted to know how things are going.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I heard about the photo.”

Baekhyun frowned. “Oh...”

“So how is everything? Did you guys fight...?”

Baekhyun sighed, rubbing his eyes, thinking it was too damn early for a nosy Jongdae.  “You called me at 7 o’clock in the morning just to ask if I had a fight with my boyfriend?”

“Well, did you?”

“Yes...no...sort of...” Baekhyun huffed.  “What do you care, anyway? You’re the one whose lips were on him.  I would have a fight with _you_ if I wasn’t so damn tired.”

“Oh chill out already.  It’s not like he cheated on you.  We were just playing Spin the Bottle before you showed up.  He hadn’t even met you yet.  No biggie.  Anyway, I was just checking on you.  I’ll talk to you guys lat-”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes.  “Yes, I know.  He told me that last night.  But the thing-”

“Baekkk~” Jongdae whined.  “I’m hanging up now...”

“ _But the thing,_ ” Baekhyun restated, making Jongdae groan.  “I can’t figure out is why someone sent that damn photo in the first place.”

“I think it’s pretty obvious, Baek.”

“Really? Cuz I’m not getting it,” Baekhyun huffed, wincing when Chanyeol whined and mumbled in his sleep.  He sighed, lowering his voice. “I mean, why would they send it at all? Channie doesn’t care about it, so that means they wanted _me_ to see it. But why—”

“Because Yeol said that you never get jealous.”

Baekhyun blinked, clearly not expecting that reply.  “What does that have to do with anything...?”

“He said that he always sees how others act a little possessive over _their_ lovers and that it would be nice to see you do that too.  He wondered if you truly love him as much as you say you do.”

Baekhyun’s heart clenched.  He looked down at the tall catboy curled up on his chest whose ears were flicking softly in his sleep.  He gently ran his fingers though his hair, whispering. “He said that...?”

“ _Yep_ ,” his friend replied, putting an emphasis on the ‘p’.

“B-But I _do_ love him. I love him very much.”

“I know you do.  _Now_ can I go? I’m about to enter the zombie caves on Level 9, and I only have two lives left.”

“Fine....Wait!”

“ _Whaaaat?_ ” Jongdae whined in frustration.

 “You’re the only one who knows that my phone’s broken.”        

“Yeah...?”

“You knew I was borrowing Channie’s phone this week...”

“God, you’re dense sometimes.”

“If _you_ were the one in the photo... and _you_ were the only one who knew I was using the phone... then that means...”

“ _Dun dun dunnnnn_ ,” Jongdae sang in a dramatic tone.

“ _YOU_ sent it?!”

“You’re welcome.”

“YOU LITTLE SHI—”

_Click._

 

 

\--:--

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
